Demons from the Past
by Lost-Soul-Dreaming
Summary: Yusuke is your average teenager, who happens to be a spirit detective. He's done a few cases, and caught a few nasty demons, but will he be able to handle a new one... one which he himself created? ((Rated for Violence))
1. Prologue: History

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Kasumi. She is my character! Got it?!

Yusuke Urameshi, 14 years old, was a teen delinquent until one selfless act changed his life... by ending it! When he died saving a little kid from a speeding car, the afterlife didn't know what to do with him, so they decided to give him a chance to come back to life. Koenma assigned Yusuke to raise a "spirit egg" - a mysterious creature which grows based on its owner's psyche. Unfortuneatly, a fateful turn of events forced to throw the egg into the fire to save Kieko, an old childhood friend, and dare we say, girlfriend? By doing this he destroyed the egg and thought he had forgone his chance to return to life, but Koenma let him return for saving Kieko without hesitation. So Yusuke's back and living life again, "enjoying" his new position as Spirit Detective. He's been on a few missions, sometimes barely coming out on top, and gaining a few friends along the way, but one of the most trying events may be yet to come...


	2. Chp 1: The New Case

Disclaimer: I own nothing! sniff

Yusuke Urameshi wanders down the street, once more ditching school. He looked at the people around him, some giving him odd looks. He was starting to get annoyed. "Damn! What am I? Some kind of display?!" he shouted. This only made people stare even more. He sighs, and continues walking until he bumps into a few punks from Kasanegafuchi Junior High, who apparently wanted a rematch for the fight the day before. Yusuke chuckles a little. I'd been hoping for a little action. He thought dropping back into a fighting stance. The guys grit their teeth and came at him from all sides, but as they soon found out, they were no match forhim as he slammed them into the ground in a matter of minutes. He sighs. "That went way to qui..." He stops when he  
spots Hiei and Kurama staring at him from the entrance to an alley. Botan and Kuwabara were there as well. He walks over, shoving his hands in his pocket on the way. "What's up? Having a party without me?" he joked, a huge grin on his face, but  
lost it quickly when he realized no one was smiling. "What's thematter?"  
"There's been an massacre." Botan said sololmly.  
"What?!"  
"Some unknown demon slaughtered about thirty or fourty people the other night in a small town just south of here. They created a large storm that destroyed the building the  
people were in, killing all of them." Botan explained.  
"How do you know it was a demon then?"  
"Some of the people had been impaled by crystallized air." Hiei says slowly. He was glaring at the ground.  
"What's your problem?"  
"I only know of one kind of demon that can crystallize air." He replied. "And they aren't to be taken lightly."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asks confused.  
"It means that we think we are dealing with a sky demon, a rare demon that only creeps up ever two thousand years or so." Kurama answered. "They have the ability to control the air and the weather, proving very dangerous when angry. Some have been known to destroy entire worlds when upset. This one is still young considering that the spears were easily broken and dissolved after a couple of hours."  
"A COUPLE OF HOURS?!" Kuwabara shouted. "THAT'S LONG ENOUGH MAN!"  
"Cool it Kuwabara!" Yusuke growls, covering his ears. "You're so damn loud! So," He says turning to Botan, "How do we deal with this?"  
"We try and find the demon and capture it, just like any other demon you've fought, only much harder."  
"Well that sounds like fun." He says sarcastically. "Any particular reason why the whole gang is here?" He asks, glancing over Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara looks back at him. "I'm here to make sure you don't get yourself killed before I have a  
chance to beat you!"  
"Actually, we need his help in finding where the demon is. Your demon locator is useful, but it can't pinpoint the demon when it is riding the wind." Botan says with a laugh. Kuwabara snorts.  
"Okay... what about you two?"  
"Why I'm coming is none of your business." Hiei snaps. Yusukefrowns.  
"Geez, bite my head off why don'tcha."  
"Don't mind Hiei. He's had a few unpleasant run ins with a sky demon before. As for me, I'm just coming for the experience. As I said before, sky demons are rare and I wouldn't mind seeing one."  
"Alright... so when do we leave?"  
"Whenever you're ready."  
"Well then let's g... Oh damn!"  
"What?"  
"Botan.. can you cover for me? I was supposed to go to the movies with Keiko again..."  
"Yusuke..."  
"Thanks!" Yusuke shouts, running off.  
"Urameshi wait for me!" Kuwabara yells, running after him. Hiei sighs.  
"Well Kurama... It seems we're babysitting again."  
"So it does." Kurama replies, and they both run after them. It was Botan's turn to sigh now. "Yusuke..."

That's all! Short I know... but oh well! Ja ne till next time!


	3. Chp 2: The New Girl

Here's Chp. 2! Hehe... short again... school takes to much of my time... sigh Anyway... I own nothing with the exception of my character Kasumi... WHO COMES IN THIS CHP.!!! YAY!!! Anyway... R&R and enjoy!

The rain falls slow and steady on the small district of Sorashura. Smoke rises from the still smoldering piles of rubble, that had once been a prospering city. Bodies lay strewn in an odd pattern, as if they had been caught in a whirlpool or wind. Many lay holding their throats as if suffocating, while others clutched at gaping holes where they had been run through by what seemed to have been some sort of spear, even though there was no eveidence. Yusuke satnds surveying some of the damage. "Damn...!" He looks back at the hunched form sitting around the corner of one of the few remaining buildings, shuddering violently. "GET IT TOGETHER KUWABARA!" He yells, extremely pissed off. Kuwabara looks as if he's having a panic attack. "They're everywhere! It's worse the the Genkai's field!" Hiei pops up just off to the left. "And so you just sit there like a frightened dog..."  
"I'M NOT A DOG! I'LL KILL YOU PIPSQUEEK!!!" He shouts, jumping up and shaking his fist.  
"Go ahead and try fool." Hiei replies calmly. Kuwabara turns crimson with anger as he lifts his hands and releases his spirit sword. "YOU DIE SHORTY!!!" He shouts rushing at Hiei and swining his sword with enormous power, only to find himself lying face down in the mud with Hiei standing on top of him. "Idiot."  
"WHY YOU!!! GET THE HELL..."  
"SHUT UP ALREADY AND CALM DOWN!!! I think I hear something..." Yusuke interrupts, starting to walk cautiously toward a half destroyed house. The sound of crying reached his ears as he came closer, abruptly stopping when he reached the broken door frame. "Hello? Someone there?" He asks, stepping caustiously inside. A shivering figure sat in the shadows of the corner, curled up into a tight ball. Yusuke takes a couple steps toward the person, holding out his hand to help them up, but pulls back when the figure cringes. Kuwabara had come up behind Yusuke and was looking at the figure curiously. Hiei stood watching silently from the doorway. "Hey... You okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?" Yusuke asks gently. The figure lifts their head, gazing at him with cool grey eyes that shone through the darkness. "Who are you?" The figure asks.  
"Urameshi. Yusuke Urameshi. And you are...?" The figure lowers it's head, replying softly. "Ashura. Kasumi Ahsura." Meanwhile, Kuwabara looked like he was about to have another panic attack. Yusuke glances at him, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to cool it. What's the matter this time?"  
"I'm gettin' a creepy feeling off that girl man... it's sorta like the feeling I got off of Rando, only larger and ... different somehow... I can't place it though."  
"Well you just keep an eye on her then!"  
"That's what she's doin'!"  
"Huh?" Yusuke turns, noticing that Kasumi's cloudy eyes were watching Kuwabara intently. Unmoving, unchanging they seemed to pierce right through as if staring into his very soul and judging what she saw there. Kuwabara shudders and Yusuke shifts uncomfortably as her gaze shifts to him and then Hiei. After a moment, Hiei's voice penetrates the unnerving silence. "That's enough. We didn't come here to hold a staring contest with some child." He snaps, scowling at them. Kasumi blinks a few times before looking back at Yusuke. "Who are they?"  
"Oh, this is Kuwabara and the snapping turtle's name is..."  
"None of your business, and if you ever want to live to see Kieko again Yusuke I suggest you watch your tongue." Hiei stops leaning on the door frame and turns to leave. "Come, we must finish this quickly. I have other things I need to be doing than playing detective with the likes of you," and with that he jumps up onto a nearby tree branch and disappears. Kasumi stares after him as the sky darkens and the rain falls harder. Yusuke looks slightly perturbed. "He's a real bundle of fun that one..." he says, looking back at Kasumi. "Ah... don't worry about it. We should probably get going though... Here, let's get you someplace dry, and... maybe get something to eat." He laughs slightly as his stomach growls. Kasumi smiles, but Kuwabara remains stone faced. There was something wrong about her, he knew it... Kasumi stands up, stepping from the corner revealing her to be a girl about their age. Her lengthy silver-blonde hair cascaded around her slim shoulders, framing her small, pale, and childlike face, making her eyes seem all the more distant and limitless. A white tattered rag that looked like the remains of a simple dress a small girl might wear adorned her slender figure. Since she had been sitting in the debris in the rain she was somewhat filthy, having deep gashes all along her legs and a large wound in her left shoulder. Despite this she was smiling softly. Yusuke stares at her a moment, mouth a gape, then snaps out of it and walks out, Kuwabara following shortly with a mummur that sounded like 'I don't know about this...' Kasumi stands there a few seconds more, still smiling softly, the her smile hardens, becoming a fiendish grin. Her eyes narrow as lightning flashes above her. "At last I've found you, Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective of Earth..."


	4. Chp 3: Minor Difficulties

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine... but Kasumi is! keeps Kasumi's character info under lock and key. MINE! On with the story.

It was a normal week at school. Yusuke showed up only when badgered by Kieko, Kurama was causing everyone to be envious with his intelligence, Kuwabara was giving out his constant threats about beating Urameshi. Nothing had really changed since they had found her... except the weather... "AAAAACKKKK!!!!"  
"Quick! Get back inside!"  
"What is up with this?! I thought it was forecasted for sunshine!"  
"The weather has really been tripped out of late... some freak air current or something probably."  
"I wish it would stop... I have a date with Miroku this weekend!"  
This was the kind of thing they were hearing all over town. No one really knew the reason for the odd weather patterns that had concetrated around the area. Yusuke had talked to Botan and she had gone to the spirit world to find out if there was something behind it, maybe the same demon they had missed previously. Yusuke in the meantime was to do a little investigating of his own and see if he could find anything else odd around town, and also to keep an eye on Kasumi, who might still be a target. She was staying at Kuwabara's house for the moment, much to both their disliking. Hopefully they wouldn't kill each other before they could figure out what was going on.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ODDBALL!!!!"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ODDBALL YOU PERVERT!!!!"  
"I DIDN'T MEAN IT HONEST!!!"  
"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T! SNEAKING A PEEK WHILE I'M IN THE BATH!!! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
"OWWW!! STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!!"  
"I WILL WHEN YOU APOLOGIZE!!"  
"I'M OOOWWWWWW SORRY!!!"  
Kasumi throws one last thing at him, hitting him squarely in the back of his head and then stomps back into the bathroom, slamming the door. Kuwabara gets up, grumbling and massaging the back of his head.  
"Damn girl..." He trails off when he notices Yusuke staring at him.  
"WHAT?"  
"That was what I was gonna ask."  
"It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
"Like it's not! I supposed to make sure she's comfortable until we get this taken care of and find her a new home!"  
"WELL WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO STAY HERE!"  
"Because Hiei doesn't like her and I wouldn't trust him anyway, Kurama doesn't have time and Kieko would freak if she stayed with me!"  
"Why can't we find her a hotel room?!"  
"Because we need some one to guard her! We couldn't help her if she was attacked on the other side of town!"  
"Fine... has Botan come back yet?"  
"No... She's been gone for a little while now. I suppose I'm starting to worry."  
"I think she'll be fine. What we need to worry about is who that girl really is."  
"You mean Kasumi?"  
"DUH! She sets off some major warnings."  
"I haven't sensed anything off her. She has the same level of spirit energy as everyone else, and she has done anything yet. Except maybe throw things at you." Yusuke says with a slight laugh.  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kuwabara shouts.  
"Okay okay... calm down. I came over to check and make sure you hadn't killed each other and because we need to investigate something downtown."  
"Huh?"  
"You remember that old abandoned music store right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well lately I've been hearing something inside whenever I go past it."  
"So.. maybe someone finally bought the dump."  
"Someone with an unusually high spirit level."  
"Oh... so?"  
Yusuke sighs in exasperation. "So we should go check it out! For all we know that could be the demon we're after!"  
"ALRIGHT!" Whadawe do about that pitcher in the bathroom?"  
"We'll leave her a note and some take-out. Come on."  
They leave, scawling a quick note that they'll be back later and Kasumi should stay put. Kuwabara shudders as they leave.  
"What?" Yusuke asks.  
"I had this really creepy feeling all of a sudden. Like someone wanted us dead... and badly."  
"That's good to know. Come on..." He says pulling him along quickly, not noticing the flashing pair of gray eyes watching them closely from an upstairs window.

That's all folks! Please see disclaimers under bio and all that fun stuff... and now that you've read the latest part of my story... GO REVIEW! NOW! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! GO NOW! REVIEW! STOP READING AND GO REVIEW!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chp 4: Mysterious Strangers

Okay! After over a year of patient waiting for those of you who actually care, here is Chapter 4! WOOO! I own no one except Kasumi and the new character who enters in this chapter. Although... I do plan on organizing a hostile buyout of the company that produces YYH so I can steal my happy Yusuke away. :) glomps Yusuke plushies. Okay... yeah. Here's the chapter.

Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly walk down towards the old music store, which wasn't really a music store anymore. The building had been completely redone, where once had stood on old crumbling simple four wall plaster building there now stood a small, but eleaborate reproduction of a small temple. A small wooden post off to the side read 'Kokeguma's'. "Must be the owner..." Kuwabara muttered, stating the obvious. Yusuke rolls his eyes and stares at the pathway leading up to the new building, wondering how they got it done so quickly. _I don't remember any construction... and I came here just a few days ago and it was still a dump.._

He frowns and motions Kuwabara to follow him, heading up the gravel path and slowly stepping inside looking around cautiously. "Hello? Anyone there?" He calls out, taking another step foward, and falling back quickly as something dropped down from the cieling. "Holy crap!" he shouted, nearly falling down as a sign swung wildly back and forth, warning them to remove their shoes. "I did not need that!" He shouted angrily, but obliged, setting his shoes in the area set aside for them, Kuwabara following suit before they continued inside, listening the the faint music coming from further back in the building, a fast paced celtic tune.

Shelves covered the walls with various knick knacks and items arranged upon them, somethings simple, like good luck keychains, incense and candles, and names written in foriegn or ancient languages on different things like wallets and scrolls, but as they moved further back into a nother room of the store things started to seem a little different. Small jars of oil sat covered with dust, things like 'Demon's blood' or 'Angel's tears' written on the labels. Strange objects, most of which niether Yusuke nor Kuwabara could identify, were placed haphazardly upon pedastals made of crystal covered wood. The music had changed now to a slow haunting and rather creepy melody which seemed to echo all around them in warning. Kuwabara whimpered a little, shuddering again. "Man... I'm getting the heebie jeebies again... This place is even creepier than that wierdo girl. We need to..."

"How many times do I have to tell you to cool it Kuwabara?! If you have a problem with all of this then you never shoulda started working with me in the first place ya big baby! Besides! If you don't keep it shut we might get caught!"

That shut Kuwabara up pretty quickly as they continued inside, pausing when they heard voices. A soft whisper went back and forth between two people, one voice two quiet to tell what they were saying, or even what gender the person may be, but the other was a calm, female voice.

"I'm telling you that this is the only way we will find her. It's as simple as that... No.. No we are not going to go to Suka for help. This is our job and you will do as your ordered... Look it doesn't matter whether or not you think she's to strong for us to handle. She's young, barely near the age of adulthood, so all we need to do is take advantadge of her inexperience in combat and we should be able to capture her no problem.... Enough. Look. You have to find her, and I have to prepare for class. It starts in an hour. ... No I don't care if you think I shouldn't be doing this. How else are we supposed to stay unnoticed? Ugh... just get going you stupid little fool, before I tell Suka you aren't up for the task." With that there was a rush of footsteps and then silence. The female sighed andmoved towards the room Yusuke and Kuwabara were in singing softly to the strange music, her voice calming and frighteningly seducing at the same time. Yusuke knew he should run, but for some reason felt he couldn't. He thoughts became harder to hold on to as he tried to turn to look at Kuwabara, trying to warn him something was wrong only to find him passed out on the floor further back in the room. Yusuke fell to his knees, looking up just in time to see the woman he'd heard smiling and chanting softly as she stood over him. He tried to raise himself up to fight, or at least fire his spirit gun, but found he couldn't do even that. She finished and crouched down in front of him, her skirt spilling around her on the floor, that split in the center revealing a pair of black jeans beneath. Her shirt hung loose around her light brown shoulders and her dark brown hair fell into her face a little, revealing the green highlights as she laughed. "We have a spy in our midst, and one that can withstand my Quimen Spell. That's quite interesting."

"W... wh.. who.." Yusuke stammered, struggling to get the words out.

"Who am I? Not one to concern yourself with child. You could think of me as a friend, or as a foe, depending on who you are. And you must be someone notable because no one could have gotten this far into the room without immense spirit power. I must say I am impressed." Yusuke growled a little, trying to stay concious. The woman tsked disappointedly and stood up again, towering over him. "Now now... that's not nice. I was paying you a compliment. But don't worry. I'll forgive you Yusuke. Sleep well." She said lightly, turning to leave the room as Yusuke stared after her in shock, losing his power to resist and slipping into darkness.

Hehe... That was Chp. 4! What did you think?! Was it good! Do you want to strangle me for the cliffhanger? Did you even finish reading it?! XD I hope you liked. I will have more soon, so don't worry. Until then... REVIEW!!! REVIEW LIKE THE REST OF THE STORY DEPENDED ON IT!!

Megumi pops out of nowhere. And it very well may. Lost screams AAAAh! DON'T DO THAT!! POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE BAD!! Megumi rolls her eyes and looks at the story. Yeah... I wanna see some more... Let's see if you can even finish it this time. Lost glares and shoves Megumi back in the closet. Meanie! Turns back to the readers Well... if you would like to see more, please review and tell me so... or maybe give me some ideas on where you think the story should go. If I think they're good I just may put them to use and post your name in the Author's Note as a genius of story writingness! You may also review to tell me complaints about the story and such! ... Although I'd rather hear ideas or that you want to read more...


	6. Chp 5: Visions of the World

Megumi: Hello. I have taken control of the fan fic. Is serious and evil looking. And I will be the one writing this chapter. Clears throat and ignores banging from the closet where Copycat is locked up and kicking the door. Today weMIGHT find out the origins of Kasumi, and maybe a little bit about the mysterious temple keeper as well! Or maybe it should be someone else?Ignores loudbanging and then remembers. Oh yes. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers(Shayba, escptheshdw835, kit-kit( ))!Three reviews in less then 24 hours! Copycat and I are very proud and happy... so we're releasing this chapter early! The more reviews the sooner the next chapter! Keep in mind that I own nothing. Copycat owns Kasumi and the mysterious temple woman. Other then that we own nothing else. Now then. On to Chp. 5.

_Yusuke... Yusuke... Come Yusuke... and see what you have wrought... _Yusuke groans in response to the echoing voice, sitting up and clutching his head, looking around the empty streets. "Kuwabara?" He called questioningly, standing carefully as he searched for his companion, or any other sign of life for that matter. "Damn... Where is everyone? Last thing I remember was that creepy hag... and now here I am in an abandoned city?! WHAT THE HELLIS GOING ON HERE?!" He shouted, running down the alleys, trying to get his bearings. "All very good questions, and all have one answer." Called the mysterious echo again. Yusuke stopped abruptly, on his guard as he searched for it's source. 'Who the hell are you?!"

"So many questions... Wouldn't you like me to answer the first ones before we continue?"

"For now I just wanna know who and where the hell you are!" He growled, spinning to glare in all directions.

"Very well then..." She whispered from behind him, her voice barely audible. Yusuke turned quickly to face her, caught off guard by her likeness to Kasumi. He would have called her so had he not noticed her shining emerald eyes at the last minute. "Who are you... and why do you look..."

"Like Kasumi? Yes... we do look alike... don't we... that's because we're sisters. In a sense anyway."

"In a sense?"

"We merely came from the same family. She, however was not like us... and was therefore cast out."

"What? Wait... I'm confused... who are you... and what do you mean not like us? And I still need to know where I am!"

"In time... sit... and I will explain." She whispers, motioning to a small tea house behind him. He blinked and nodded, walking towards it slowly, not remembering having seen it before. They enter and sit at a small table where the tea already sat fresh and hot. "Please... drink. I will explain." Yusuke holds the tea cup but doesn't drink as he waits impatiently for the explination.

"I'll begin with where you are. This is an alternate reality of sorts... one where the demon you hunt defeats you."

"Wait what?!"

"Quiet. I will explain just let me speak." She warns, her voice carrying a dangerous edge like a steel blade. Yusuke quiets down, not happy about it as he waits to hear more.

"You've been fighting demons and protecting the earth as we know it for a long time... however, in that time you have made mistakes, and graves ones in this case. The demon you now hunt is one of them." She muttered, giving him a warning look as he tried to say something in his defense. "I am showing you a simple version of the reality that will come to pass if you do not correct this mistake."

"Simple version?" He says quickly before she could continue.

"Yes... I thought it best to be gentle."

"You mean this isn't what's going to happen."

"No... what will truly happen shall be worse..."

"Show me."

"I cannot... not now... but if you insist I will show you before you go."

"Fine then... continue..." He says quietly.

"Our time grows short so I will say what I need. I give you a warning... in time you will have to choose your enemy, choose wisely for not all are as they appear and only the correct choice will lead to a safe future." Yusuke winced, nodding a little as he suddenly felt really tired, his head throbbing. "Yeah... anything else?"

"Only this... beware the wolf... " She whispers, beginning to fade from view. Yusuke's head began to swim, his ears ringing as if someone was screaming in them. He blinked, looking up at her. "Wait... you never told me who... you.."

"My name is Suka... take care Yusuke..." She called, disappearing the world around him warping to reveal what she had said would really happen. Yusuke's eyes went wide, his mouth agape. He stood knee deep in the flooding rubble of the city, watching the mutilated corpses of his friends and family pass by him in the bloody water, a shadowed figure towering over their lifeless bodies, the wind and rain whipping around them, crystal blades cricling at their command, heading straight for Yusuke.

Megumi: So... that was the chapter... tell us what you think. If you have any ideas or something feel free to send them and we'll see if we want to use them in the story, giving ample credit of course. Anyway... You know you have to love my cliffhanger better then copycat's. Review and say so if you do. Maybe by then I'll have let CC out of the closet. Looks back at the locked closet door... which is still being kicked at by Copycat on the otherside. Oh... and I came up with Suka... She's mine... my minion... until next time... review...


	7. Chp 6: Friendly Death

Welcome back for chapter 6!!! Copycat is back in the writer's seat and Megumi has been left for dead in my basement! I own only the characters that ARE NOT from YYH! WOOO!!! Again I want to thank all the great people for reviewing! Keep going faithful reviewers! -cheers on Shayba, escptheshdw835, and kit-kit.- I'm so happy! I think I may just try and update every other day if possible… if school allows… ; Me thinkys kit-kit is psychic too… You ask all the right questions. You'd do well if you ended up in a similar situation! Anyway! On with the... AAAAAAAAA!!! -Runs as she spots Megumi back from the dead and trying to kill her.- Megumi: On with the story... -chases Copycat

with a large frying pan.-

"YUSUKE! YUSUKE!" Keiko cried despairingly, tears streaming from her eyes as she clung to his unconscious body. Botan hovered over him, her face creased with worry as she tried to figure out what was wrong. "I don't understand… his spirit energy is fine… he's not hurt… What happened Kuwabara?!" She queried, spinning to look at him. He stood not far off, his head in his hands as he tried to think, Kurama helping to prepare some medicine to help his headache. "I told you Botan I don't remember! Urameshi dragged me inside that creepy temple place even though I felt something weird about it… and the next thing I know I start to feel like I'm gonna be sick and I pass out!"

"A brave one you are…" Hiei muttered, walking into Yusuke's room with a solemn look on his face as he tied the bandana back around his third eye.

"STUFF IT SHRIMP!"

"Quiet yourself goon. I'm in no mood for your foolishness."

"What did you find out?" Kurama asked, interceding.

"I went to the temple… it was built with a powerful demonic earthen spell, which explains the sudden appearance."

"So we're dealing with an earth demon?"

"Forest to be specific… but I can't trace the signature on the spell… they apparently have the ability to block themselves from my sight."

"A discouraging thought. Anything else."

"Only that the inner sanctum of the temple is protected by a Quimen Spell."

"Thus explaining finding them passed out on the doorstep." Kurama whispered quietly, contemplating the situation. "This is very interesting. I've only heard of four demons who have mastered that ability."

"None of them nice…"

"Yes…"

Kuwabara listened to them quietly and confused, waiting for an explanation. Botan noticed the look on his face and moved to join them, leaving Keiko hovering over Yusuke, touching his forward with a cold cloth. "A Quimen spell is a psychic ability that allows the caster to knock out their opponents immediately. It literally means Sleep Song…"

"So that's what happened…"

"Do remember anything else? Maybe seeing someone before you passed out?"

"No… Urameshi told me to be quiet, then he started walking further in… but when I tried to go after him… out like a light."

"Hmm… I don't understand… there are too many missing facts… we need…"

"BOTAN!!!" Keiko screamed, interrupting as she grabbed her arm. "Yusuke's stopped breathing!! What do we do?!"

"WHAT?!"

The group rushed around Yusuke's side, Botan listening over his mouth, confirming what Keiko had said, eyes wide. "Kurama! Get some water and that bottle I brought with me!" Kurama rushes off to get the items and Botan turns to Keiko. "Do you know CPR?"

"What? Vaguely… I've never done it on a person before!"

"Just breath for him when I tell you!"

"URAMESHI! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!! I HAVEN'T KICKED YOUR ASS YET!!!"

"Shut it Kuwabara! Hiei! Get him out …" Botan started, but didn't get to finish before Hiei appeared behind Kuwabara as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"He's out… now hurry up and deal with Yusuke. I don't think we'll here the end of it from that fool Koenma if he dies."

"Koenma is not a…"

"BOTAN!!! "

"Right! One two three four… breath!" Keiko breaths when she tells her and they continue this for a couple of minutes. "Botan… it's not working!" Keiko sobs, panicking. Botan stares back, distressed and not understanding what was happening. Kurama stares intently as he returns, kneeling beside them. "Any change?"

"None… did you bring the bottle?"

"Yes… here." He hands it to her and Botan quickly pops off the stopper. "Keiko, hold Yusuke's head and try to keep his mouth open." Keiko quickly does as she'd told, holding Yusuke's head gingerly as Botan began to pour the odd scented down his throat. "Steady… Okay… This should hel.." She stopped abruptly as she watched the liquid trickle to either side of his mouth. "What the…" She cried, confused and falling backward a little. Hiei looked up and glared, snarling a little as he shoved them aside, raising his katana to Yusuke's chest. "HIEI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kurama screamed as Hiei plunged his sword straight through Yusuke's heart before anyone could stop him.

Copycat: Terrible cliffhanger once again… yup yup. –nods at the evil cliffhanger.- And no… Hiei hasn't gone mad… not that he ever wa… -trails off as Hiei stands beside her.- Ummm… not that he ever would. –She says quickly, backing away before running for her life.- YUSUKE HELP ME!! –Stares at unconscious run through Yusuke- Oh yeah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KUWABARA!!! HELP!!! PROTECT ME BY SACRIFICING YOURSELF!!!!

Kuwabara: WHY SHOULD I?!

Copycat: BECAUSE I'M THE WRITER AND YOU'RE AN UNIMPORTANT SECONDARY CHARACTAR THAT I DON'T LIKE!

Kuwabara: WhAT?! –Is run over by a rampaging Hiei after Copycat- Ouch…

Copycat: YOU DOOF!!! YOU DIDN'T HELP!!! –Runs towards the monitor- QUICKLY!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW TO APPEASE HIEI'S ANGER!!! SAVE ME!!!! –hides in the closet.-


	8. Chp 7: Missing in Action

Copycat: Welcome back! Yes I am still alive… -trys to ignore mass tugging of hair by Shayba- T.T Ouwies… Hiei had to go on a coffee break, so in what little time I have left to live I have decided to write this next chapter to offer as a peace treaty to both Hiei and Shayba for my life and my hair… ; -Starts typing rapidly-

Megumi: I'll get us started then. We are not responsible for the actions of the characters of YYH. We don't own them. We do, however, own Suka's gang and Kasumi. We accept full responsibility for any acts of violence or general stupidity they may commit. On with the story. –Ignores murderous glares from the cast.-

The group stared at Hiei in shock as he stood above Yusuke's lifeless body, his sword plunged through his heart, a calm and relieved expression on his merciless facade. Botan was the first to recover from her shock, jumping up and glaring at him as he pulled his sword free and sheathed it silently, regarding Botan with a cool eye.

"What do you think you're doing?! HAVE YOU LOST IT?!" Botan shouted, barely able to believe it was happening. Kurama stood, his guard up as he approached Hiei quickly, whip in hand. "I am assuming you have an explination? And a good one for your sake."

"That wasn't Yusuke."

"What do you mean it isn't Yusuke?! His spirit signature is the same!"

"An illusion… see for yourselves." Hiei retorted, gesturing to the body. They turned in time to see Keiko scrambling backwards as Yusuke's body turned a muddy brown, cracking into small clay chunks starting from an odd rune symbol engraved on his forehead until there was nothing left but dust.

"A golem." Hiei said simply, turning towards the window.

"I don't believe it…"

"Believe it. We are dealing with a powerful earth demon now… not to mention we must still find that sky demon as well. And it seems our Spirit Detective has decided to go missing in the process, leaving us even more work."

"Well… it seems we are in quite a distressing situation… again." Kurama said, returning his whip to its proper place in his hair.

"Yes… our favorite kind to be in. Where shall we begin?"

"Well… we need to find Yusuke before we can go much further in either case… Split?"

"I suppose it might be a good idea. You follow up on the earth demon. You may be able to counter their control and see if you can find out where Yusuke is… and Botan… Take the oaf back to his house to watch the little monster… and maybe Keiko as well…" He said, glancing over at the shaken young student.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find where that sky demon is hiding."

"Don't do anything rash Hiei. Just because R…"

"Silence Kurama! The world does not need to know." He hissed, storming out the door in an instant. Kurama sighed and walked over to Keiko and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find Yusuke." She looks up at him before sobbing into his shoulder. They calmed her down a little before Kurama left to investigate the demonic temple. Botan sighed and lifted the unconscious Kuwabara onto her oar, lifting him up and heading towards the door pulling Keiko by the arm.

"Come along… Let's get you both home… I'm sure everything will be fine…"

Copycat: Okay! That was short… but I'm tired… and I didn't know what to write and I'm losing my hair so I'm giving you a cliffhanger free chapter!!! –curls into a ball with her hands on her head.- Can I have my hair back now? You can have Hiei in exchange! –gives you Hiei in a bubble.- Anyway… I still hope everyone will continue to read and review… because if you don't I might just never write again… ToT…

Megumi: Ignore her. She's sleep deprived and tested out. She had a math exam today that killed her brain which is why this chapter may not be the best. In the mean time, please read and review to maybe revive her brain faster. She'll get better. I promise. –Forces Copycat to bed and shoves chicken ramen down her thoat.- She hates soup… ramen will have to do…

Copycat: CLIFFHANGER ABSENT!!! WORLD DOOMED!!! THEY MIGHT LEAVE ME!!! –sobs- Don't go reviewers! I'M Mean ABoUt CliFFhAnGeRs Because I LoVe GettInG yOur Reviews!! REVIEW RE –

Megumi: -Smashes Copycat on the head with the Super Interdimensional Space Hammer.- She needs a nap… We'll get back to you…


	9. Chp 8: Connecting Paths

Copycat: I'm back! Yay!!! Thanks for my support during my time of crisis in writing. We found out why I was so out of it! I had a slight fever with a head cold! YAY!! Isn't it wonderful?! –chews on her thermometer- Rawr… well… anyway… I'm gonna try and write a better chapter… and with an evil cliffhanger! BUWAHAHA!! Actually… after I'm done with this chapter… I'd like to hear whether or not you like it better with or without cliffhangers. I disappear to work now! –disappears into dark room to type the story-

Hiei leapt through the black treetops, his mind racing with pesky memories of the past as he rushed forward towards a hidden clearing and the house of onyx stone that lay there. A small young woman sat quietly outside by a water feature, her icy green hair pooling around her like the waters before her. Her sallow skin was comparable only to the white of her kimono, offset only by the unfathomable blue trim on the edge. Her empty gray eyes turned in Hiei's direction as he landed beside her, a small smile crossing her cyan lips. "Hiei… I haven't seen you in a while…"

"You haven't 'seen' me at all." He replied coldly, not in the mood for her gentle banter.

"A kind greeting as always." She said with a sad laugh, turning her blind eyes back to the tiny pond, her hand tracing circles in the water. "So what is it that has brought you back to me after all this time?"

"One of my friends have fallen prey to one of your students. Only you could teach someone how to make a lifelike golem that could fool even death's assistant."

"Your friends?" She asked quietly, her finger catching against a flower and gently picking it up. "Such an endearing term from your mouth… You've changed…" She whispered softly, her fingers brushing the petals. Hiei looked unnerved, glaring at her.

"I assure you I have not. I use the term loosely, now tell me, which of your students could have done this."

"You're wrong… I knew you remember? You have changed… years ago you would have put a sword at my throat to get information, no chances given… You're asking kindly now…"

"I could always draw it if that's what you want." He hissed threateningly.

"No… that's not necessary. I will tell you want you want to know… for Rysa's sake." Hiei winced at the flood of bad memories the name brought forth and turned away a little with a small growl. "Don't say her name…"

"Hiei… you can't run from her memory forever… sooner or later you WILL have to face what happened." She muttered with a painful strain in her voice. Hiei glared and drew his sword causing the woman to flinch. "If you would stop reminding me I wouldn't have to remember." He snarled, his blade's edge inching closer to her.

"Hiei… I'm not the one who brought it up in the first place. You came to me after the young sky child appeared. That's what brought this up again. That is really why you are here is it not?" His blade stopped centimeters from her throat, shaking slightly before he took his sword back and sheathed it, turning away as he started to leave. "I don't want to hear you're damn prophecies Megumi. I shouldn't have come here. I'll find your student on my own." He snapped.

"Before you go! I must warn you!" She started to call, but it was too late. He was already gone.

"Hiei…" She said sadly, the flower in her hand falling to pieces on the ground.

Meanwhile, Kurama had arrived at the temple, his breath tight in his chest with the ominous feeling he had as he walked inside, narrowly missing the same sign that had scared the wits out of Yusuke. He set his shoes aside, stepping cautiously forward, stopping only when he sensed the boundary of the spell. He looked around, taking in his surroundings and looking for any hint at what might have happened to Yusuke. The room seemed ordinary enough… like a gift shop. He knew he wouldn't be able to investigate the rest of the temple safely until the spell was removed, but in order to do that he'd have to find the demon that cast it and find out how they did it. "This is a perplexing problem." He muttered, looking at the ground a moment.

"What is?" Said a voice from just off to his left. Kurama spun to look at the speaker, coming face to face with the mysterious temple keeper.

"Oh… ummm… what I should buy for my niece." He lied quickly, smiling. She looked at him with a knowing smile and shook her head.

"Well if it's something for your niece… I recommend this guardian." She muttered, walking to the back of the store and returning a moment with a small porcelain doll in traditional Japanese clothing. "It's a doll that protects the owner from harm while they carry it with them." Kurama, blinked at her, his guard up in an instant. "So you're the caster." She smiles at him and sets aside the doll.

"I was wondering if you'd get the hint. Most don't."

"It's not that hard to figure out."

"Yes well… the stupidity of the younger generations can amaze me at times… Would you like to tell me why you're here… Kurama is it?" He frowned, not dropping his guard.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're part of Yusuke's group, the intelligent Kitsune demon with the tragic past that forced him to the guise of a human child to recover." She said simply, continuing before he could comment. "I do believe you are here for answers. Follow me and I will give them…" She said with a smile, chanting something softly as the barrier fell. She walked slowly into the back, bowing before a small alter before sitting in front of it at the table, pouring some tea for both of them. "Sit, have some tea and I'll explain." Kurama sat, but did not drink as he watched her carefully waiting for answers.

"I suppose I should start with who I am."

"That would be nice."

"Quite. My name is Kitami, and as you may have guessed I'm a forest demon. I control the earth and plants, similar to yourself."

"Yes… you built this temple with your abilities."

"Yes. One learns to build a shelter instantaneously when you've lived in inhospitable areas for over 500 years…"

"So, now that I know who you are, care to tell me exactly what is going on? Where is Yusuke?"

"I cannot answer the second part of your question for I do not know where he is."

"What do you mean you don't know where he is! You…"

"Kurama be calm. I will explain just do not get rash I will not be able to keep talking with you on pleasant terms." She snapped, standing, her eyes glowing a deep green. Kurama glared, not sitting down but not moving forward either. "What has happened to him?"

"Suka has taken him to show him the choices that lie ahead."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. She's taken him to where she can show him what will happen if he makes the wrong choice."

"Wrong choice in what?"

"The final battle. Megumi forsaw that she would bear a set of twins, one of which would be the rare and dangerous sky demon. This demon's child would bring about the end. The end of what is Yusuke's decision. He can either end the demon's life, or watch the end of the world."

"And how is it that this all hinges on Yusuke."

"Because he did something he shouldn't have. He saved her life."

Copycat: Okay… I was gonna go somewhere with all of this… but I forgot where because I found out I'm still sick! –dies- Yay… Anyway… Here's some more story… Any suggestions would be much loved. Now that I've thoroughly confused myself, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and just about everyone else except Megumi because she can see the future!

Megumi: It's quite a handy skill… can I have my sight back yet?

Copycat: No!!! You're the blind water demon that has a mysterious connection to Hiei and Rysa who has a connection to Suka and Kasumi which only Yusuke knows that Kasumi is Suka's twin sister and Suka has employed Kitami and some other unknown person to go figure out where she is and take care of her, but the Yusuke went and aaahhhhh the heck with it! –is tangled up in a whole bunch of character connections and storyline conceptions.- Little help?

Megumi: I'm blind. How am I supposed to help you?

Copycat: I hate you so much right now…

Megumi: It's your own fault.

Yusuke: -helps untie Copycat- There. I helped you.. you help me. I'm the main character of YYH! Get me back in the goddamned story!

Copycat: I can't do that yet!!! You have to stay absent until people choose sides! – Runs from Yusuke before he kills her.-

Megumi: -drowns them both in the bath tub.- Calm down you two. You'll ruin the story for everyone.

Y and CC: SORRY!

Megumi: I don't know why I put up with those two. Anyway… please review. Helps us out. The more you review… the better we feel.


	10. Chp 9: Another View Part 1

Megumi: -Drags copycat to her computer and forces her to type at least a part of a chapter- TYPE (&$ YOU!!!

Copycat: Be appeased blind prophet!!! –Whispers behind Megumi's back- Someone help me…?

Megumi: LESS TALKY MORE TYPEY!

Copycat: T.T

Yusuke winced as he blinked into the blinding light, waking to the sound of shouting voices a short distance from where he lay. He lay still, listening quietly while taking in his surroundings. He was lying on a futon in the middle of a small plain bedroom, nothing else around except a small table in the corner upon which sat some various herbs and items Yusuke didn't recognize. On the other side of a sliding screen door he could see to figures, the ones who were arguing, pacing back and forth.

"I'm telling you that that wasn't a good idea! Just how do you think his friends will react! " A familiar voice snapped.

"Look! You're the one who said you wanted him alone, so here he is!" came the hurried reply of a young man.

"I didn't mean for you to kidnap him you fool! All I said was that I would have a hard time getting him alone to speak with him!"

"Well now he's alone! Speak with him!"

"YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK UNCONSCIOUS YOU MORON! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"HE WAS ALREADY UNCONSCIOUS! I JUST BROUGHT HIM HERE!"

"Ugh! Whatever! Just get back to your duties while I clean up your mess."

"Yes ma'am." He said disgruntledly, the towering form of his shadow bowing low before leaving. The woman sighed and turned towards the door, sliding it open and stepping into the room as Yusuke blinked at who he saw.

Copycat: Okay… I'm sorry I haven't written hardly anything in forever but I've had major writer's block and finals preparation which is the week after break so I managed to squeeze this little piece of chapter out of… nowhere and am posting it as a Christmas Present! Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
